Ishwari Ghale
Ishwari Ghale is a character who is mentioned in Far Cry 4. Like Bhadra, she was once a Tarun Matara. Ishwari was married to Mohan Ghale and had with him a son, Ajay Ghale. In one of Mohan Ghale's journals, he describes her as charming and intelligent. By 1988 Ishwari's marriage with Mohan became strained during his attempts to raise a rebellion against Pagan Min. Ishwari felt ignored by Mohan and felt he was purposefully not allowing her to help with the fight. Mohan retaliated by sending her to spy on Pagan, hoping being so close to the action would horrify her into withdrawing. However Ishwari not only excelled as a spy, but also began an affair with Pagan. Not many details are known about how their affair came to happen. Pagan says the last time he saw Ishwari, she told him she loved him, and a note she left for him before leaving Kyrat suggests her feelings for Pagan were genuine. She had a second child, a daughter named Lakshmana, with Pagan, and their affair came to a breaking point when Mohan Ghale killed Lakshmana. Ishwari later killed Mohan in their home and fled with Ajay to the United States, where she would spend the rest of her life raising Ajay before passing away from breast cancer in a hospice. She states in a note left behind for Pagan that she was leaving for numerous reasons, firstly that she was scared of Mohan saying he's "out of control", and secondly that she wanted to raise Ajay in a different country, saying Kyrat "brought out the worst in people."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xobqvH07VRI Ishwari's life in America is relatively unknown, aside from the fact that she was usually stressed and worried about Ajay, who was often getting himself into trouble. Ishwari never told Ajay anything about Kyrat, his father, or why she left. Pagan says he once came to the United States to visit Paul De Pleur's family and that he found Ishwari's home and considered visiting, but could not bring himself to do it. He tells Ajay he regrets this. But then she left a note to Ajay before leaving the United States saying "Ajay my son, fulfill my last wish, take me back to Lakshmana." Trivia * It's unknown whether or not Pagan was upset with Ishwari for her spying. Pagan is shown to be upset with Mohan for having sent her, saying he "whored her out", but he never talks about any ill feelings bared to Ishwari. * Pagan's pen, which he used in the reveal trailer to stab a soldier to death, was a gift from Ishwari. He seems to carry it on his person at all times, as it can be looted off his body if you kill him. * In the Payback Mission, after being exposed to hallucinatory drugs by Yuma, there is a readable note in the corridor nearby. It will read like an security update, but within the text are words in uppercase if you read it you'll find a secret message from Ishwari. "RE: DEAR Security AJAY Follow-Up. Please find THE a sample of our TRUTH airborne toxin. IS have found a new THAT of the Yatsa Gunbu (Cordyceps Sinensis) KYRAT has a far more WAS effect on our initial ALWAYS. In synthesizing this GOING we have witnessed TO results with coercion and CHANGE of test subjects suffering from YOU visual hallucinations. We THAT'S keep you informed, but l WHY this is a WE for our recent NEVER '''problems in Durgesh '''DISCUSSED, and HOME at large. 'MOM". '(Translated: "Dear Ajay, The truth is that Kyrat was always going to change you, that's why we never discussed home. Mom.") Whether this was ever actually said to Ajay by Ishwari or it was just a drug-induced hallucination is left open to interpretation. References category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Golden Path Category:Deceased